About D.A.B
Dominant Attitude Brawling's foundation Welcome to D.A.B "Dominant Attitude Brawling". D.A.B is a current E-Federation created by Raj 'the King' Singh in December 2012. An E-Federation can be based upon many things, and this one of which is based upon WWE; it has three respectful brands, Raw is War, Smackdown and Mega Show; the founder is the General Manager for these shows and each department within this Federation. A match card is the Shows as listed above however they are created by the General Manager/s on a set scheduale and is to be voted on; the roster of D.A.B are in the Shows in matchs and they job is to vote and brawlers with most votes will of course win the match. D.A.B like the other E-Federations is closley related to what is known as 'WS - Wrestling Section' from Yahoo! Answers where E-Feds have traditionally kicked off in September 2011. Allthough D.A.B never originated from W.S itself it is still connected because WS is the father of feds, D.A.B originated from the children of WS and there for is one of the grand children of the 'WS'. D.A.B therefor is not taking the direct bloodline path of feds, it is slightly tweaking changes in other way all for the better to create a whole new era to the world of Wrestling Section Feds. Yahoo! Answers, in the Wrestling Section is the true orginal home of the started up E-Feds to this very day; when E-Feds were banned from Yahoo! Answers by the snitching internet troll E-Feds were forced to be closed down for some short period of time, when one day Wikia was found and E-Feds were moved there, to the second true home of the E-Feds, Wikia. D.A.B is in for an epic adventure and is promised to be a successful E-Fed; D.A.B is the most designed and developed E-Federation around being with its current lay-out and theme and has been given high and worthy ratings/rankings. D.A.B has yet to develop but will one day become the No. #1 E-Federation of all time. Dominant Attitude Brawling was founded from a mixture of E-Federations, however the ones that struck out at Raj was EFW and OLW; these two feds were well designed and greatly informative showing a great example of a good E-Federation and there for Raj took parts from each and molded them up in slight ways and formed together from all the hard work and effort of precision and planing, the master peice 'Dominant Attitude Brawling'. Raj Singh was firstly braught to E-Federations in mid-August of 2012 by Nexus aka Cato Nexus; Nexus told Raj that he was in an E-Federation and told him all about them and therefor after some time Raj finaly took interest and enjoyed them so much that he planned on have one of his own. In October/November 2012 Raj had began lots and lots of planning, staying up through nights, and still working all day untill he had achived his goal; one night, the finaly put it all together and at last Dominant Attitude Brawling was alive and ready to lauch to the public and gain some users. D.A.B was once active in early 2013 during January but has now gone down hill slightly, we are aiming for another huge oppertunity to re-activate D.A.B but before that we need to make this E-Federation as good as possible. Raj 'the King' Singh's Announcment Welcome to the D.A.B, the Dominant Attitude Brawling company. D.A.B is the world's top company for any form of brawling, wrestling, boxing, MMA, out law, and street fighting, this is because we have battled our way to the top by facing off against some on the most deadliest forces such as WSE, WSWWE, EFW, EWI and OLW, these too are aslo wrestling companies. In D.A.B we have made a large reputition and will not let any newbie or unworthy fighter join this business, only the top quality people make it through, to those who are allready in the Roster be greatfull for making it this far into D.A.B, and too all other people out there some may be accepted, however many shall not. In D.A.B we have some strict rules, but they are all for the best reason as the people allready part of this will understand, D.A.B is the future to the world of fighting, and hopes to gain more members however, you will need the following skills, strengh, speed, tactical, stragergy, power, confidence, pride, glory, and lastly a thriving stubbornness, to acheive victory and accomplish your goal in the Dominant Attitude Brawling ! ! ! Futher Notices Dominant Attitude Brawling will return, and when it does it will be bigger and better than ever, it will rule E-Feds and will become very proud, respectable and just, awesome, but this is not yet the end of our journey, D.A.B still has even more to yet advance upon but this is no joke, this is the Dominant Attitude Brawling ! ! ! kind regards from Raj 'the King' Singh